Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis)
| Universe = Pre-Crisis | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Purple | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; George Pérez | First = Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 | Death = Villains United #6 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = In his home dimension, Kell Mossa was one of the most gifted scientists to have ever lived. Arrogantly hoping to unlock the mysteries of the universe, and flying in the face of his people's concerns, he locked himself in an anti-matter chamber. He hoped to witness creation at the Dawn of Time, but instead he witnessed the Anti-Monitor, and helped begin that being's rampage of destruction. His world destroyed, Kell was saved by the Monitor, and renamed Pariah. He acquired the mostly involuntary ability to travel from one alternate Earth to another, forced to witness untold millions perish, although he could control this ability on occasion. He blamed himself for the destruction of his own world, the release of the Anti-Monitor, and the subsequent destruction of universe after universe, until he eventually learned he was essentially blameless. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Pariah worked with different heroes from different realities, including Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three, in an attempt to defeat the Anti-Monitor. Once the Crisis was abated, Pariah remained on the newly reformed Earth, relieved that his penance seemed to be over, and hoping to find a new life for himself. After some time living in peace, Pariah attempted to warn Lex Luthor of a threat from outside the universe. However, this Luthor was in actuality Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three in disguise, posing as the New Earth Lex Luthor, and preparing to remake the universe to his liking by restoring the multiverse. Pariah was subsequently murdered by Alexander Luthor. During the Blackest Night, Pariah returned as a zombie and a member of the Black Lantern Corps with a black ring. He was once more condemned to travel the universe and warn of impending disaster. Pariah reappeared for the first time in Gotham Cemetery right before the Spectre was reanimated, and then in deep space he appeared to John Stewart right before the entire planet Xanshi became a Black Lantern. | Powers = * : It is believed that Pariah may be immortal, which is to say that he will not physically age beyond his current state. * : Almost totally invulnerable, except to forces outside the Multiverse (special conditions not withstanding). * : Innately teleports to the focal point of vast danger or disaster. * | Abilities = * ** *** : Pariah eliminated every sickness in his world. ** | Notes = * This character existed before Crisis on Infinite Earths, but made his first appearance during it. * The numerical designation (Earth-?) of Pariah's home universe has never been revealed. Though fans often dubbed it "Earth-Omega" as it was the site of the "beginning of the end".Woodward, Jonathan. "Infinite Atlas: Minor Pre-Crisis Universes". * Post-Crisis, his home universe was retconned as an alternate dimension rather than a parallel Earth."Pariah" in the DC Comics Encyclopedia | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Pariah (comics) | Links = }} Category:Reality Undetermined Characters